The golden mockingjay
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Cuando lo has perdido todo solo queda salir a flote y recuperarte. Peeta perdió al amor de su vida en la Arena y ahora es su hermana quien se enfrenta a los males de los Juegos, pero es tiempo de cambios y Mellark hará lo necesario. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.**

 **No, no me confundí con los personajes. Es Primta o Peetrose, alias Primrose x Peeta.**

 **A todo aquel que locamente haya decidido a meterse aquí de igual manera, bienvenido. Si, no es una historia convencional y tiene una pareja que no solo, no es canon sino que encima es totalmente extraña. Si quieres puedes dejarte llevar por la trama y dejarme tu opinión. También puedes dejar tu amenaza, lidiaré con ello jaja.**

* * *

 ***Capítulo 1***

~PEETA POV~

Cuando Cato me tomó por el cuello pensé más de una vez en impulsarme con mis pies y que ambos acabásemos siendo comida para los mutos rabiosos que rugían a los pies del cuerno dorado. Pero la expresión sufrida en el rostro de Katniss me hizo recordar el amor que le tenía y simplemente marqué una cruz en la fornida mano del chico del Dos. Ella asintió casi imperceptible y el resto es algo borroso por lo rápido que ocurrió.

Katniss arrojó la flecha y Cato gritó en mi oído, aturdiéndome un poco, pero aun así golpeé su estómago con fuerza y le veo precipitarse hacia el suelo donde los mutos se encargan de él. Me dejo caer sobre la superficie metálica y respiro agitado. Oigo sus pasos acercándose a mí, deja el arco y su única flecha a un lado y toma mi rostro en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Musita y creo que su piel es tres tonos más pálida de lo usual — Saldremos juntos de aquí — acota y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa sincera.

— Juntos — musito con voz ronca acariciando su trenza que de pronto escapa de mis dedos — ¡Katniss!

— ¡Peeta! — El muto de pelaje negro como la noche y con los ojos celeste cielo ha saltado lo suficientemente alto como para tomar el pie de la castaña y está arrastrándola hacia el bosque — ¡Peeta! ¡Por favor!

— Katniss…

Observo mí alrededor y tomo con las manos temblorosas el arco y la última flecha, no hay posibilidad de que le dé a la bestia. Katniss lo intentó y las flechas rebotaron. Vuelve a chillar mi nombre, apenas puedo verla en la oscuridad y la niebla espesa. Tenso el arco y respiro. Mi puntería no es mala pero está es mi primera vez con un arma. Dejo ir la flecha y el cañón suena apenas unos segundos después. El muto aúlla y se larga, sus compañeros le siguen. Estoy solo sobre la cornucopia. A mis pies el cadáver del tipo al que traicione por salvar a mi amada y a unos cuantos pasos, está ella, a quien finalmente no pude salvar.

Debería mostrar compostura, pero estoy llorando. Mi pierna escuece, y el dolor se extiende a todo mi cuerpo cuando caigo sobre ella al bajar. Cojeo hasta llegar al cuerpo de Katniss solo para ver que he errado. Ha muerto desangrada, una larga línea roja se extiende desde ella hasta el cuerno dorado. La tomo en mis brazos y la aferro a mi cuerpo. Está perdiendo el calor. Le grito que lo siento, que la amo y que cuidaré de su familia con mi vida.

Apenas oigo las campanadas que anuncian que he ganado. Me sacan con Katniss en brazos cuando ven que no la soltaré. Tienen que sedarme para que le suelte y hago más de un escándalo cada vez que la droga pierde el efecto.

Despierto en un cuarto de hospital, amarrado por el pecho y con la mente nublada de tanto somnífero. Quito las sábanas y mis piernas están ahí, ambas. Ha sido un sueño, aunque vivido, en el que Katniss y yo salíamos a salvo de la Arena y mi pierna era amputada. Acaricio poco a poco mi muslo izquierdo, en busca de una horrible cicatriz donde Cato me cortó, pero la piel es suave y apenas siento dolor. Los médicos del Capitolio sí que saben lo que hacen.

Haymitch viene de visita alguna vez, pero no habla, me mira con lo que creo es rabia y tristeza mezclada con alcohol. Effie viene seguido. Es ella quien me dice que Katniss está lista para ser enviada al Doce, en el mismo tren que volveremos Haymitch y yo. Me entrega el pin del Sinsajo y solloza un rato tomando mi mano.

Dos semanas después soy coronado vencedor de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. El presidente Snow pone una corona en mi cabeza y me susurra que mi vida está resuelta ahora, pero como su perfume de rosas, que oculta el olor a sangre proveniente de su boca, aquellas palabras son una forma elegante de decir que le pertenezco. Es más que un rumor lo que hace con los Vencedores con buena presencia, Finnick es la prueba viviente de ello.

Vuelvo a subir a un tren una semana más tarde, harto de las inacabables fiestas en mi honor, repleta de seres vacíos que buscaban algún contacto físico conmigo. Me encierro en mi cuarto y no salgo hasta que Haymitch anuncia que hemos llegado al Doce.

Nunca nadie va a recibir los trenes de vuelta en el Doce, solo las familias que han perdido a uno de sus hijos. Mi regreso es una proeza y todo el pueblo está ahí para recibirme. Algunos agentes de la paz se apostan sobre la puerta de salida, dándome espacio para reencontrarme con mi familia y abrazarles. Mi madre chilla de alegría y se aferra a mi cuerpo como si fuese su hijo preciado. Tengo que reprimir mis ganas de gritarle que se aleje de mí, porque ahora las cámaras son mi mayor temor.

La gente es obligada a evacuar la estación. A unos cuantos metros puedo ver a una mujer rubia de espaldas a mí. A su lado, una niña pequeña y delgada de trenzas rubias, solloza con fuerza. También está él, Gale Hawthorne, a quien la prensa llama su primo, y toda la familia del chico. Quiero acercarme y decirles que intenté hacer todo por ella, pero Haymitch se aferra a mi hombro con una mano y niega lentamente. Aprieto los puños y salgo de la estación escoltado por dos agentes de la paz y mi familia como compañía.

Pienso en que debería entregarles el pin pero no puedo. Es lo único palpable que me ata a Katniss. Lo conservare y quizás en algún punto tenga el valor de dejarla ir y con ella entregar el pin a su familia.

~FIN PEETA POV~

Cada semana a las cuatro de la madrugada, el rubio deja la comodidad de su casa en la Aldea de Vencedores. Cruza el distrito y la Veta por completo, hasta llegar a la casa más pequeña de la última cuadra de la zona más pobre. Frente a la puerta deja un pequeño ramo de flores y una canasta que varía de contenido cada vez. A veces pan, otras galletas y carne, siempre una buena cantidad de dinero. Piensa varias veces en cruzarse con Prim por accidente y hablar, pero lo descarta, probablemente ella y su madre le odien por haber vuelto sin su preciada Katniss.

El resto de los días gasta su fortuna en el Quemador, donde ella pasaba sus días intercambiando su caza por víveres. Deja monedas a todos los comerciantes, e incluso se ha hecho amigo de la mujer que cocina, una tal Sae, y el agente Darius que al parecer era un buen amigo de la que todos llaman su trágica amante.

Las tardes las pasa en la pradera. Algunas veces pintando, otras simplemente imaginando como Katniss se pasearía al otro lado de la alambrada. La extraña eso es seguro, su sonrisa al pasear con su hermana por las tiendas, las veces que la escuchó cantar, su trenza moviéndose al compás de su caminata. La echaba de menos y le odiaba, por aparecerse cada noche en sus sueños, atormentándole por haberla dejado caer, por no haber hecho nada por salvarle.

…

Sus tres primeros años como vencedor han sido agotadores. Los viajes al Capitolio para cumplir los deseos de la Serpiente, como le ha apodado Johanna, le ponen de un humor extraño. Finnick le advirtió a tiempo y no consideró negarse, gracias a ello, su familia y la de Katniss aún estaban vivas. Le daba igual vender su cuerpo, no se perdonaría si Prim o la madre de Katniss sufrieran más de lo que ya habían pasado. Él podía soportar.

Ser mentor era otra cosa. Para los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos, o el tercer Quarter Quell, Peeta fue mentor de dos hijos de comerciantes que nada sabían de luchar. Los perdió a ambos y para colmo Haymitch hizo muy poco por ayudar. Los dos años siguientes fueron iguales, perdida tras perdida, volver a casa con cajones en lugar de un niño feliz que retornaba a casa como vencedor. Para colmo, aquella última noche en una pelea con su viejo mentor, el ebrio Haymitch le aclaró sus intenciones.

— Estás solo crío…

— ¿Por qué? — Le chilla el rubio, quita de las manos del mentor la botella de líquido ambarino — dame una razón por la que te niegas a ayudar a esos pobres niños.

— Porque no te quería a ti Mellark…

— Haymitch — chilla la escolta acercándose al par — no le hagas caso Peeta, delira — suelta una carcajada nerviosa intentando frenar al menor.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!?

— La quería a ella — Effie ahoga un grito cuando Peeta deja caer la botella — Katniss Everdeen debió ganar… no solo tú… no tienes lo que hace falta Mellark…

— Por primera vez Haymitch estamos de acuerdo en algo… ella tendría que estar aquí.

…

— ¡Peeta! — Voltea a ver quién grita su nombre, una joven rubia se detiene respirando agitada — realmente puedo asegurar que estás evitándome — sonríe con dulzura.

— No lo hago Prim — carraspea, es la primera conversación que tiene con la chica desde que abandonó a su hermana en la Arena, tres años atrás.

— Lo haces, pero ya ha sido demasiado Peeta — musita bajando la mirada, él lo hace también y sonríe al verle usar los zapatos que le dejó la semana anterior en el pórtico de su casa— yo necesito agradecerte… lo que has hecho por mamá y por mí.

— Se lo prometí a Katniss — susurra volviendo a caminar — tú solo mantente alejada de las teselas y no te metas en problemas ¿Si?

— Seguro — musita la menor caminando a su lado — ¿vuelves a casa?

— ¿Te apetece acompañarme? — Sonríe apenas, pero es más de lo que ha hecho en meses— Hay galletas glaseadas recién horneadas.

— Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer — se afianza al brazo del rubio— conoceré tu casa— menciona emocionada.

Peeta no lo está, ni un poco. Le alegra que la pequeña rubia no le odie, sí. De ahí a quererla en su deprimente hogar, con un cuarto lleno de cada memoria que compartió con su hermana, no. Respira aliviado por haber aceptado la ayuda de la hija de Sae para la limpieza, al menos el interior de su casona en la Aldea no se verá como él se siente, muerto y desolado.

Primrose parece encantada desde que pone un pie en la Aldea de Vencedores. Halaga la fuente central, las casas iguales, incluso pregunta por Haymitch pero Peeta no habla con su mentor desde aquel altercado en el tren así que solo responde que ha de estar bien y guía a la adolescente a su propia casa.

~PRIMROSE POV~

El aroma a vainilla golpea mi rostro en cuanto Peeta abre la puerta. Supongo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre y siendo bueno para algo, dedicara su tiempo en ello. Mi estómago se inquieta a pesar de que hace ya años que no paso hambre, ese aroma es irresistible. Es gracioso que sea gracias a él, de nuevo. Se abre paso y me da permiso para recorrer su morada a gusto.

Lo primero que llama mi atención es el enorme cuadro sobre la chimenea de lo que debe ser la sala de estar más grande que he visto. Katniss me sonríe desde la altura, lleva el traje negro como el carbón que el estilista del Capitolio hizo para ella en el desfile de tributos. Recuerdo que aquel peinado me pareció el mejor en años, aunque no se lo dije a mamá porque no quería herir sus sentimientos, sabía que le gustaba peinar a Katniss.

Otros retazos de la vida de mi hermana aparecen desperdigados por el largo pasillo de la casa de Peeta. Mi hermana con cinco años, o cuando le fue entregado el pan que nos salvó la vida. Un atardecer hermoso en el bosque con un sinsajo volando al horizonte que solo puede recordarme a ella, siendo libre, en el bosque. Peeta tiene una excelente mano para la pintura.

No subo a la planta superior porque sería sumamente descortés, pero me intriga la puerta al final del pasillo, de un extraño color naranja. Oigo a Peeta decir mi nombre y regreso por donde vine. Vuelvo a toparme con lo que queda del dulce panadero que amó a Katniss más de lo que cualquier persona le ha amado. Me siento frente a él en silencio y bebo un sorbo de té, absorta en lo mucho que ese chico ha cambiado desde que ella se fue.

Sus ojos azules, que recordaba vivaces, lucen vidriosos y apagados. Su piel es aún más pálida que la mía y las bolsas bajo sus ojos denotan el cansancio. Está más delgado que cuando se fue e incluso su voz ha cambiado por una más grave y fría.

— Estás poniéndome nervioso Primrose.

— Lo siento — desvío la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

— Está bien… supongo que es extraño.

— ¿El qué? — replico sin volver a mirarme, doy un mordisco a una galleta y sabe a gloria.

— Él que esté vivo a costa de tu hermana — su voz se apaga, y de reojo puedo ver como sus manos se cierran en puños.

— No era para nada lo que estaba pensando — fijo mi vista en sus ojos azules y está vez él aparta la mirada — solo…pensaba lo mucho que has cambiado luego de los Juegos…

— Los Juegos te cambian Prim.

— Seguro… ha de ser difícil volver sin un Vencedor.

— Son solo niños… — _Peeta apenas tienes diecinueve_ — ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

— Cumplo dieciséis en tres meses — musito bebiendo otro sorbo, solo me quedan dos años después de este.

— Te quedan tres cosechas aun…

— No vine a hablar de esto — niego con energía.

— Yo te invité ¿Recuerdas? — sonrío abochornada y Peeta apenas estira los labios en una sonrisa pero vuelve a su mueca deprimida.

— Sabes… creo que esto está bien — me mira sin entender — deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos… digo podrías entregarme la canasta en mano en lugar de que esta aparezca cada amanecer frente a mi puerta.

— No lo creo… lo prefiero así — ni siquiera me mira al contestar, sorbe su té y admira su patio trasero por la ventana.

— Entonces no las quiero, ni tus obsequios.

— No puedes negarte, seguiré llevándolos…

— Los regalaré — exclamo poniéndome en pie, sigue sin mirarme— tú no tienes una deuda conmigo o con mi madre Peeta Mellark, es con Katniss y adivina que… no puedes saldarla.

— Eres solo una niña Prim, tu madre aceptara las canastas — me observa con pena, estoy de pie temblando de ira y él simplemente sigue con su merienda— prometí cuidarte y lo haré, en la distancia.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no voy a permitir que te manden a la cosecha por compartir tu tiempo conmigo — sisea por lo bajo, su rostro refleja un enojo que jamás le había visto.

Se pone de pie de pronto y golpea con ambos puños la mesa de madera, haciendo que las tazas de porcelana tintineen sin romperse. Bufa, me mira con odio y a la vez tristeza, me pide que me vaya. Me niego, aún no he acabado, tomé el valor de enfrentarlo aunque el bochorno circulara por mis venas porque tenía algo que decir.

— Quiero ser tu amiga — musito cuando tengo su mano apretando en mi hombro, con delicadeza pero siendo firme me está arrastrando a la salida.

— No quiero amigos Prim.

Me cierra la puerta en el rostro y tengo que controlarme para no acabar montando una escena. Camino a casa lentamente preguntándome porque aquel chico que creí que podía ser mi amigo no me aceptaba.

…

~PEETA POV~

Seguí llevando las canastas y aparecían vacías al otro día, supuse que a pesar de mi comportamiento no me odiaba lo suficiente como para negar mi apoyo. Aun así, me presenté en casa de las Everdeen a sabiendas de que Primrose estaba en clases, solo para cerciorarme de que estaban dándole uso y no regalando lo que les daba. Su madre, aunque triste, me recibió de buen grado y agradeció mis esfuerzos. Dijo que Prim estaba un poco triste y que no sabía la razón pero que no debía preocuparme, agradecía que no faltase a mi promesa y que me preocupara aun por ellas.

Me preocupo demasiado, porque esté año será diferente. Faltando algunos meses para la cosecha de los Septuagésimo octavos Juegos, tenía que tener todo calculado. Finnick lleva años en contacto con aquella gente y luego de mi descontento con los resultados del año anterior tuvo que decírmelo. Había un plan.

Me metí de inmediato en ello, en parte porque necesitaba ocupar mi tiempo, más que nada porque aquello era algo que realmente requería mi atención, a tal punto que hice las paces con Haymitch, solo porque él también estaba metido. Tenía pánico, sí, pero ellos aseguraron que el bienestar de mi familia y el de la de Katniss estaba asegurado. El Trece los llevaría a su bunker cuando estos Juegos dieran inicio, estarían a salvo y con un poco de suerte no tendrían que preocuparse de los Juegos nunca más, ni de la Serpiente.

Finnick encontró a la adecuada, meses atrás. Una chica de diecisiete años que había cometido el error de quedarse embarazada. Tuvo al niño y está criándolo, pero sus ansias de poder pueden más y no ha dejado la academia de entrenamiento para voluntarios. Es una buena madre y nos servirá como símbolo, sin tener en cuenta que es agradable a la vista como toda chica que Finnick consigue.

Despejarme de aquellos planes y de las pesadillas constantes es cada vez más duro. Hace días que no pinto y me hace falta así que tomo un cuaderno de hojas lisas y mis exóticas pinturas cortesía de una de mis amantes y pongo camino a la pradera. Recién amanece así que tendré tiempo de ir y volver antes de que Sae tenga mi almuerzo preparado.

Siempre tomo el mismo camino, paso por la Veta, solo para ver que Prim haya tomado la canasta antes de ir a la escuela. Hoy es Domingo así que debiera seguir ahí aunque no está, supongo que se levantó temprano. Sigo de largo imaginando que este es el recorrido que mi primer amor hacía cada madrugada para obtener sustento. La pienso con su trenza al vuelo, caminando a prisa para que nadie le viera.

Me sorprende ver una trenza rubia más adelante, acompañada de una figura alta y claramente de la Veta. Oigo su carcajada por sobre el silencio de la Pradera y Gale también ríe. Hace años que el chico se dedica a la minería y este es su único día libre, porqué está con ella, porqué ella está cruzando la alambrada.

Decido que no me importa demasiado. Ella estará a salvo con él ahí dentro y no me meteré en el bosque bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me siento bajo un árbol y evoco un recuerdo. Le veo asustada antes de besar mis labios por primera vez, como si lo hubiera meditado por mucho tiempo. Recuerdo el frío que tenía por la fiebre y como ella me daba sopa. Insistí en que debía seguir sin mí y se negó, se acurrucó a mi lado y por primera vez en días sentí que estaba vivo y era gracias a ella.

Pinto un buen rato, mirando inconscientemente la cerca cada tanto, esperando que regresen aunque lo más seguro es que no ocurra hasta la tarde. Observo la hoja de papel por minutos intentando reconocer lo que he dibujado sin pensar. Es mi visión de la cueva, con la entrada excelentemente cubierta por Katniss.

— Wow eso sí que es bueno — Prim está justo frente a mí de cuclillas y sonríe.

— Cielos…

— Lo siento, parecías ensimismado — elevo la vista y Gale está a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros — quisiera dibujar así…

— Es solo práctica, no creo ser tan bueno — musito volviendo a verle — ¿Cazabas? — suelta una carcajada y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Uf, dos ciervos y un puma, soy excelente… no, en realidad fui a por hierbas medicinales — se sienta a mi lado y saluda a Gale con una mano, el chico se va — Katniss me enseño donde crecían y… nos sirven, vengo cada domingo a recolectarlas.

— Ese sitio da miedo.

— Supongo que te trae malos recuerdos — se dedica a romper la hierba y a dejarla ir con la brisa — con tus juegos y porque rodea a mi hermana…

— Los animales salvajes suman un punto — hago una mueca de desagrado para que no note lo mucho que me deprime el que hablé de Katniss.

— Gran punto en contra del bosque, si… pero me siento más segura que en el pueblo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien está molestándote? — cruzamos miradas y ella sonríe negando.

— No, Gale está enseñándome a defenderme, no puedo cazar pero aparentemente no soy tan mala lanzando puños — suspira quedamente— no me gusta pero a veces creo que es inminente ¿Sabes? Salí una vez en la cosecha, eso no implica que no volveré a salir…

— No te cosecharán Prim, la suerte estará de tu lado — acaricio su cabeza en un gesto que espero no tome a malas, sigue sonriendo, eso es bueno — Puedo enseñarte — acoto un rato después — a pintar…

Sus ojos se iluminan y me pregunto si no es un error. Me agradece una y otra vez mientras regresamos al pueblo. Me digo que todo estará bien, que ella estará a salvo. Le dejo en su casa y vuelvo a la Aldea. Sae pregunta que ha sido diferente y no le entiendo hasta que me miro en el espejo de la alcoba. Estoy sonriendo, la mueca no se ha ido en horas.

~FIN PEETA POV~

Cada día por los siguientes meses, Primrose se presenta en la bella casona de la Aldea que ocupa el rubio. Él le recibe con alguna delicia de repostería y dedican dos horas a técnicas, brochas y colores a montones. Le hace bien a ella, que tiene talento y le hace bien a él tener a alguien con quien compartir un momento en silencio y aun así no entrar en una vorágine de depresión. Las noches siguen sin ser fáciles, Katniss vuelve en cada sueño a reprocharle que él puede compartir con Primrose lo que ella no por estar muerta.

…

Effie viste un pomposo vestido verde agua, el color de moda este año en el Capitolio. Lleva unos guantes a juego que como siempre, se quita para meter la mano en la urna. Sonríe al público, que tiembla a la espera de ver a que pequeña niña se llevarán a una muerte asegurada.

— El tributo femenino es… Posy Hawthorne — la voz chillona de la escolta se repite por los parlantes apostados alrededor de la plaza principal — vamos cariño acércate al escenario.

Peeta observa la multitud. Una fila de niñas en la zona de los doce se moviliza dejando espacio a la niña. Reconoció el apellido al instante y ahora busca a Gale entre las personas por fuera de la línea de cosechados. Lo encuentra al lado de su madre y de la madre de Katniss. Le ve el rostro descompuesto y la mandíbula tensa y siente pena por él. La pequeña apenas debe haber cumplido los doce. Le ve tambalearse hacia el escenario cuando un bullicio llama su atención.

— Me presento voluntaria — chilla una voz entre las de dieciséis, las adolescentes se apartan y el corazón del rubio se saltea un latido, le ve caminar a paso firme hacia la línea que separa el escenario de los demás — Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo — exclama a viva voz, una voz similar a la de la última voluntaria del Doce, clava sus ojos azules en la pequeña Posy que tiembla de arriba abajo y luego en la escolta que no sale de su asombro.

— Oh, ¿estás segura? — El alcalde carraspea, Effie se está saliéndose de su papel — claaaro que lo estás, arriba muñeca y preséntate ante el público — exclama exagerando el acento capitolino y le cede el micrófono.

— Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen — musita la rubia, lleva una sola trenza, un vestido verde musgo y el pin del sinsajo colgado en el pecho.

— Que la suerte este de tu parte Primrose — musita la escolta y sigue el curso de la Cosecha sin sus estúpidos chistes malos.

Peeta evita a Primrose a toda costa. Entra al tren con ella pero se mete en su vagón aun cuando la joven llama su nombre. Está ahí horas, no va a cenar. Piensa, evalúa la situación y acaba esperando a que todos estén durmiendo para ir al vagón comedor. Sabe que él estará ahí y necesita su ayuda.

— Tienes que cambiar este año para variar — exclama cerrando de un portazo — fuera — los avoxs abandonan el lugar — Haymitch ella no puede morir ahí dentro.

— No sé qué quieres que haga rubito.

— ¿Acaso estás tan ebrio para no notar quién es ella?

— La hermana de tu amante muerta no tendrá privilegios Peeta.

— Ella tiene posibilidades Haymitch y lo sabes…

— Mis manos están atadas… — aprieta el hombro del chico con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Solo la elegida de Finnick iba a salir con vida de la Arena, para ser el símbolo de la revolución que daría fin a lo que empezó en los días Oscuros. Ahora la adorable Primrose Everdeen va a una muerte más que asegurada y no puede hacer nada por ella. No se da cuenta como, pero acaba frente el compartimiento de la chica, aquel que ocupo Katniss cuando fue voluntaria. Toca una vez, pero no espera respuesta. Es tarde y ha sido un día largo, probablemente ella esté durmiendo.

— Peeta — musita a sus espaldas, se estaba yendo — ¿puedes pasar?

— Seguro — se interna en el cuarto — lamento mi comportamiento está tarde.

— Lo siento — le escucha sollozar y voltea a verle — te prometí mantenerme alejada de los problemas pero, Posy ella… — la rubia cubre su rostro con las manos y Peeta no sabe si es correcto pero la estrecha en sus brazos acariciándole la rubia melena que lleva suelta.

— No podías dejarla venir, lo entiendo.

— Haré lo necesario, solo necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedo ganar Peeta?

— Concéntrate en dormir unas horas Prim…

— Tengo miedo —tiembla entre sus brazos.

— Tengo… tengo algo para ti — afirma con firmeza separándose de ella, la chica se limpia las lágrimas — me lo dieron al salir de la Arena y pensé en devolvértelo pero no hallé el modo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunta intrigada, el hombre revuelve sus bolsillos y extiende la mano abierta — oh, el pin…

— Ella fue la mejor persona con la que pude toparme en la vida y aunque hubiera preferido que se quedara a salvo como tú — hace hincapié en lo último — hizo posible mi regreso, me permitió cuidar de ti y llamarte mi amiga así que te lo devuelvo.

— Gracias Peeta, de verdad es un regalo fantástico— se apega al muchacho nuevamente y el responde al abrazo, porque es solo una muestra de cariño y es algo que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Surprise Hibari!**

 **Ok tenemos un problema. No puedes ponerle a una fan de lo no canon dos opciones con parejas no canon, porque entra en un bucle de... depresión "que elijo"-éxtasis "elijo las dos"- depresión "no llego a terminar ninguna de las dos" – fuerza "voy a terminarlas ambas" – depresión "van a matarme porque no es Everlark, de nuevo "y repite.**

 **Luego me dije que daba igual, que yo podía y que eran ideas demasiado buenas jaja. Si todo sale bien mañana actualizare un capítulo de cada una de las historias y no te preocupes estarán acabadas antes de que acabe el plazo.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.**

* * *

 ***Capítulo 2***

~PRIMROSE POV~

Paso la primera noche en aquel tren sumida en las pesadillas, siempre fui débil ante ellas pero ahora es aún peor. Cuando logro dormirme por primera vez, despierto en una Arena desierta, y un muto canta con la voz de Katniss antes de arrancarle la cabeza a Peeta y luego devorarme. Despierto sudando frio y con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Tardo en serenarme y volver a dormir, y el sueño inicia como algo bonito. He ganado los Juegos y Peeta me recibe en sus brazos cuando salgo de la Arena. Besa mi frente y me promete que todo estará bien antes de que me lleven a arreglar. Se aparece en mi cuarto y me besa en los labios justo antes de que el fantasma de Katniss aparezca a nuestro lado. Él no puede verla pero yo sí y me maldice por amarle. Despierto gritando su nombre y el de ella porque decide matarlo delante de mis ojos y dejarme vivir para que sufra por haber amado a alguien prohibido.

Peeta siempre estuvo prohibido. Desde que tengo uso de razón el chico estuvo detrás de mi hermana y era obvio, Katniss era hermosa e independiente, temeraria y llegaba a ser muy dulce cuando la conocías. Era inevitable que ellos dos chocaran, y cuando los Juegos llegaron todo se hizo gris. Él la amaba y ya fue por sobrevivir o porque realmente mi hermana tuviera sentimientos por el panadero; Peeta volvía a estar prohibido, eso sin contar la posibilidad de su muerte. Él volvió y ella no y aun así el seguía lejos de mis posibilidades, al fin y al cabo solo era una niña, aun ahora con dieciséis. Pero eso no me impide amarlo, él salvó mi vida y luego se dedicó a cuidarme cuando mi amada hermana partió de este mundo.

No debía amarlo pero lo hacía y cada momento a su lado era un tesoro que jamás borraría de mi memoria. Por eso verle a la mañana siguiente es tan difícil. Me dedica una sonrisa y me invita a sentarme a su lado. Observo el espacio ocupado por mi compañero tributo, un chico de trece de la Veta, que devora los manjares de la mesa como si no hubiera mañana.

— Despacio niño o estarás tan enfermo que apenas podrás moverte — masculla el más adulto de los mentores — preciosa, ¿Nos acompañas? — observo el lugar en la mesa que me ofrece, justo al lado de Peeta, que sonríe para mí.

— Seguro… ¿alguna táctica que podamos usar? — me gano la mirada de Haymitch y Peeta a la vez— ¿dije algo inapropiado?

— Tu hermana preguntó lo mismo en su primer día aquí — musita cohibida la mujer que nos escolta — y luego apuñalo la mesa de caoba con un cuchillo de untar — Haymitch llena el ambiente con una sonora carcajada, incluso Peeta sonríe — no le veo la gracia, la caoba es una madera carísima.

— Eso nos da gracia Effie — Peeta sigue sonriendo y me mira — le faltó decir que fue justo entre los dedos de Haymitch, pero si, sacamos como conclusión que nunca debes apuñalar una mesa frente a Eff.

Nos hablan de refugio, agua, no encender fuego, no correr hacia la cornucopia. Haymitch me mira al decir eso último, y recuerdo a mi hermana corriendo al cuerno dorado a por el arco y acabar con una mochila. Nos aconsejan prestar atención a las clases y no dar a conocer todo nuestro potencial.

~PEETA POV~

Volver al Capitolio siempre es complicado. Si no son los Juegos en los que puedo perder a dos pequeños niños, es por un amante con secretos que contar que pedirá mi cabeza por un precio. Volver sabiendo que está vez podría perder a la hermanita de Katniss es casi una tortura. En cuanto pongo un pie en el Edificio de entrenamiento de tributos sé que las cosas han cambiado. Hay rostros nuevos que nada se parecen a los agentes de la paz que siempre rondan el lugar, algunos inclusos me sonríen cuando pasó.

Me reúno con Finnick y Johanna mientras preparan a los tributos y hay extrañas buenas noticias. Finnick no está de muy buen humor con el cambio de planes pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Por mi parte, estoy extasiado para cuando llego a cambiarme a la décimo segunda planta. Le escribo a Haymitch las nuevas en una nota que me encargo luego de incinerar y el viejo parece aún más entusiasmado que yo.

Cinna se ha jugado el pellejo con este nuevo traje. El de Katniss y mío fueron llamativos, pero ver a Prim arder como si fuese un carbón encendido me transporta a un recuerdo que no quiero tener. Me mira con temor y no puedo dejarlo pasar. Tomo sus manos y le pido que sea fuerte, no saldrá herida del desfile, solo debe sonreír y saludar a la gente y los encantará como ya lo hizo cuando Katniss fue voluntaria por ella.

Frenesí. Los condenados capitolinos están en un completo frenesí, gritan el nombre de mi tributo, alardean de sus dulces ojos, del parecido con la guerrera Katniss, lo mucho que promete esa belleza rubia. Caesar parece emocionado hasta las lágrimas para cuando el doceavo carruaje llega al frente de la avenida de los tributos. Me agrada saber que Prim tendrá patrocinadores, que le será más fácil llegar a los últimos seis que es cuando la sacaran de la Arena.

— Ha sido una noche intensa — me sorprendo cuando se aparece detrás de mí en la terraza invernadero— lo siento, parece que siempre estoy asustándote, ¿No puedes dormir?

— Nunca pase buenas noches en este lugar — me acerco a ella y sonrío solo por su simple presencia — diste un espectáculo.

— Cinna dice que las entrevistas serán mejor — asiento — que tiene un gran vestido preparado.

— ¿Tienes un discurso? — Pregunto y asiente— ¿De verdad?

— Si, a diferencia de Catnip, yo tengo facilidad para hablar… — pasamos unos minutos en silencio antes de que vuelva a hablar — Peeta…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que pueda salir de esta? — Tiene los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, veo en su mano el pin del sinsajo — Tengo muchísimo miedo.

— Estarás bien — la verdad es que estoy aterrado pero no puedo dejar que ella lo note así que sigo mirando el paisaje— solo corre y evita el baño de sangre, luego sabrás como arreglártelas.

— Peeta… — por alguna razón ahora susurra — ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Puedes besarme? — Toso por la sorpresa y volteo a verle, estamos en la penumbra y aun así puedo ver el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas — sé que suena descabellado, pero nunca me han besado y si muero…

— Tu no morirás Prim— le corto enseguida — así que no hay necesidad de precipitarse.

— ¿Y si muero?

— No puedo ser yo quien lo haga Prim.

— Se lo habría pedido a alguien más, pero Haymitch no parece una buena opción y el pequeño Thom, no tampoco — mueve las manos exageradamente y me rio — no te burles de mi… lamento haberlo sugerido.

Me da la espalda y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Dejo de reír y le tomo de la mano solo porque no deseo que me odie. Me mira con enojo y luego pone una mueca de duda que me hace sonreír. Acaricio su cabello y beso su frente. Bufa y busca alejarse, pero sigo tomando su mano. Suspiro antes de acariciar su mejilla y acercarme a su rostro porque sé que está completamente mal besar a un tributo, aun peor a quien era la hermana de mi amada. Le veo apretar los ojos nerviosa y también cierro los míos.

Rozo apenas sus labios. Ella se separa de pronto y sale corriendo, dejándome solo con la incertidumbre. Electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Está mal, si, pero esa niña que ha dejado de serlo, ha hecho que un beso me haga sentir vivo.

~FIN PEETA POV~

…

La joven Prim lleva un extravagante vestido de vivos colores en su entrevista. Habla de Katniss y de lo mucho que la extraña, de cómo se presentó voluntaria para salvar a la hermana de su mejor amigo porque era un pacto que había hecho y no podía romper. Como siempre Caesar pregunta por el amor y ella se pone del color del granate, musita que está enamorada pero está segura de que no es correspondida porque es alguien mayor que ella. El hombre que combina su peluca con un vestuario verde lima le incita a ganar y a declarar su amor, porque quien rechazaría a una belleza de dorados cabellos y ojos tan vivaces que además fuera una vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre.

Peeta no vuelve a hablar con ella más que para decirle que debe hacer una alianza con el tres, el cuatro y con el siete. Se despiden con un abrazo cuando ella debe partir en el aerodeslizador y él le pide que se mantenga fuerte, que no olvide que hay gente que le espera.

La Arena es prácticamente mortal. Hay pocos espejos de agua y las temperaturas rondan los 40ºC en casi todo momento del día. Aun así Prim logra encontrar a sus aliados y defienden el pequeño lago de agua dulce que han hallado. La rubia no mata a nadie pero si saca a relucir sus dotes de sanadora cuando la chica de Finnick recibe un corte terrible en el brazo.

Llegan a los últimos ocho a las dos semanas de haberse metido en la Arena. Patrocinar a un tributo cuesta más que comprar un apartamento en la zona más cara del Capitolio y aun así la alianza del Doce, el Cuatro y el Siete reciben una cesta de bollos de queso. Solo doce horas más y los sacaran de allí. Los tributos del Tres tienen todo preparado cuando son emboscados por los profesionales que. Peeta ya está montado en el aerodeslizador que lo llevará a la seguridad del bunker cuando ve a Primrose caer en medio de un claro con la frente abierta en un surco y el brazo sangrando a borbotones allí donde antes estaba su rastreador. En ese punto también estalla la Arena y todas las televisiones del país quedan en negro.

…

— Todo estará bien cielo — una mujer acaricia el cabello de una rubia que apenas está saliendo de la anestesia — oh hola, Peeta.

— Señora… solo vine a ver como estaba — musita viendo la enorme venda en la cabeza de la joven que ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos — puedo venir luego.

— En verdad me harías un favor enorme si te quedas con ella unas horas.

— Por supuesto, descanse un poco, aquí me quedo — se corre de la puerta para dejar pasar a la madre de Prim que mira a su niña con tristeza.

— Siempre tuve las esperanzas de que hicieras volver a mi niña Peeta, eres un gran hombre.

— No fui yo — llevan en el bunker unos cinco días, a él le aterra lo lejos que están del aire puro — fue todo un operativo armado para sacar al nuevo símbolo.

— No sé si ella pueda con eso Peeta, mi pequeña Prim… ella no es como Katniss.

— Se parecen mucho, no en sus rasgos pero créame ella nos sacará de esto.

— Gracias por cuidar de nosotras — le da un escueto abrazo y sale de la habitación.

— No fue suficiente — susurra por lo bajo cerrando la puerta del cuarto y sentándose al lado de la camilla — hola Prim, lamento no haber venido antes.

— Entiendo que estés ocupado — inunda la habitación con su mirada azul que choca contra las orbes del mismo tono en aquel hombre — me sacaste de ahí… y montaste un escándalo.

Él lo recuerda a la perfección. En cuanto Prim estuvo a bordo de la nave metálica, Peeta gritó y amenazó a todo el que se cruzó por su paso para que le dejen ver a la rubia. Se aferró al cuerpo casi inerte de Prim con todas sus fuerzas y le pidió que se quede con él. Unas cuantas suturas y transfusiones más tarde, la chica estaba en un cuarto del ala hospitalaria con una contusión moderada.

— No estabas del todo ida supongo.

— Aun no me desmayaba — sonríe — parecías preocupado.

— Aun lo estoy — se revuelve el cabello como una mano, ella le había visto hacerlo antes, cuando está ofuscado.

— Tienen planes ¿Eh? — se acomoda apenas en la cama con una mueca de dolor, el rastreador estaba en su mano hábil y la chica del Cuatro hizo un corte grande para sacarlo.

— Hace un año Finnick Odair me propuso unirme a una rebelión secreta para derrocar a Snow — los ojos azules de Prim se abren de par en par— casi todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba conseguir un símbolo.

— ¿Yo? — pregunta extrañada.

— En un principio, Connie, la chica del Cuatro, fue la seleccionada — hace una pausa cuando entra la enfermera — ella se había entrenado por años en la academia de voluntarios, pero quedó embarazada y tuvo al pequeño así que…

— Una madre que se sacrifica por un futuro mejor para su hijo, eso dijo Connie en su entrevista…

— Pero luego la hermana pequeña de la chica en llamas se presentó como voluntaria — un sonrojo aparece en la pálida tez — en el Trece, Katniss era un símbolo de lucha, una joven de la Veta que se ofrece voluntaria en un distrito pobre solo para salvar a su pequeña hermana de un destino horrible.

— Ella hubiera sido un excelente símbolo…

— Tu lo serás en su lugar Prim — le toma la mano con suavidad — la chica que enfrentó su destino con valentía, el Sinsajo que liberará a Panem.

— No sé si pueda Peeta.

— No puedo obligarte Prim, pero sé que como yo, no quieres ver a nadie más ir a los Juegos, no ahora que has pasado por ello — la chica asiente, tocando un botón en un mando que le hace estar sentada — eres fuerte, podrás guiarnos.

— ¿Estarás conmigo? — afianza el agarre en su mano.

— Lo haremos juntos.

El joven Vencedor sella aquel pacto con un suave beso en los labios de la chica y está vez lejos de apartarse o sorprenderse Primrose acaricia con su mano sana el cabello rubio del chico profundizando el beso un poco más. Luego buscarían las explicaciones debidas para ser amantes siendo ella tanto menor que él, con el pasado que les ata a Katniss Everdeen. En ese momento, allí, solo importaban ellos, mentor y tributo, saliendo del duro golpe que el destino le dio.

* * *

 **Hago uso de un triple comodín.**

 **1\. Ya entregue una historia así que como extra no tenía que estar dentro del plazo.**

 **2\. En algún planeta (porque en la Tierra seguro que no) aún es 10 de enero de 2016… ¿No?, bueno comodín abortado.**

 **3\. Este comodín tiene que ver con el final, Prim es el nuevo Sinsajo, está con Peeta, nadie necesita saber cómo acaba.**

 **Espero que este regalo extra te haya gustado Hibari y a todo aquel que quiera leerlo. Prometo volver al Everlark, algún día jaja.**

 **Fue un lindo intercambio y agradezco a todos por participar en él. Estaré dejando reviews en la medida de lo posible así que nos leemos pronto.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
